little_witch_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ursula Callistis (Witches of Midgard-verse)
Ursula Callistis (born Chariot du Nord), also known by the stage name Shiny Chariot and Valkyrie title Geirdriful the Sky Valkyrie, is a main character in Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard. She is the Magic Astronomy teacher at Luna Nova Magical Academy, the mentor (and both idol and half-aunt) of the young witch Atsuko Kagari, and latest inheritor of Geirdriful Armor. Personality and Character Chariot du Nord was born in France and from a young age, she felt a great passion for magic. Her faithfulness to her belief that magic should be used to make people happy, and only wanted power to benefit others become reason why Shiny Rod once chose her as its wielder. Like Akko, her passion for magic exceeded her skill when she was young, which led to many blunders. It took the rejection by Fountain of Polaris to made her realized that dedication and determination being they key for her success. From there, she worked harder and took her study more seriously, earning her power of the stars from the fountain, winning the Luna Nova Cup, and the title of Moonlit Witch. One day, Chariot and Croix went to the Arcturus Forest where the Grand Triskellion had been sealed. There, Chariot expressed her dream of using magic to bring joy to everyone, which led her to be chosen by the Shiny Rod as its new master. Woodward would guide her on the road to reviving the Seven Words of Arcturus, and managed to revive six of them. Croix, who initially resented not being chosen, decided to support Chariot in her search. After her graduation from Luna Nova, Chariot continued to use her magic to give smiles to the people, hoping so to come to revive the seventh word. Eventually, she became a stage magician known as Shiny Chariot. It was there she displayed testament of her passion for magic. She is highly attuned to the reaction of her audience, and is devastated when her magic does not make them smile, something which become issue with the audience's expectation grew higher over her course of her career as magic performer. At first her shows were wildly popular, but this in turn gave her a bad reputation in the magical world, since the most conservative witches considered that it gave a bad impression of magic by using it as a mere entertainment. With time, the public began to lose interest, demanding more amazing magic. Croix convinced her to use an experimental magic she had developed, Dream Fuel Spirit. With this magic Chariot gave a dazzling performance in a display of magic greater than had ever been seen. This show was wonderful and inspired the young Akko and Diana, giving them a great love for magic. But what Chariot did not know, was that the Dream Fuel Spirit turned people's dreaming power into magic, at the expense of the dormant (or in Diana's case, awakened) magical abilities they possessed. When Croix told her such after the show, she decided not to use the magic again, which in turn caused her and Croix to separate. Chariot decided to go ahead with her magic shows, however, her popularity declined. The public still expected new magic, and their expectations had increased due to her performances with Dream Fuel Spirit. During what would be her last performance, her audience's pressure on her to show new magic led to her summoning an incredibly powerful Shiny Arc, which she fired, scarring the surface of the moon. Her audience was completely drained by this magic and fell unconscious, losing memory of the event. After this, the Shiny Rod withered away in her hands, once again disappearing from the world. In shame at her actions that had lost her the approval of the Shiny Rod, she abandoned her career and disappeared. In the light of the horrendous damage she had done on the moon's surface however, the kingdom of Thapoli brought Chariot to the court which held in secret to avoid further humiliation. Miranda Holbrooke and Newt were among handful individuals who attended the said trial. Through the same trial, Chariot learned that Croix had indirectly contained the situation for the kingdom's favor by erasing memories pertaining the incident in her audience at that time, but Thapoli nevertheless labelled her as a wanted criminal for masterminding the use of Dream Fuel Spirit at Japan. Although the councils excluded her part in Dream Fuel Spirit incident given to her status as a scapegoat and Thapoli also shared the blame for not preventing the moon incident despite having the power to do so, they did banned Chariot from appearing in the public as her real self as a sentence for latter incident and leaving the moon in such state as a reminder of her aforementioned crime. Since then, Chariot assumed the name of Ursula Callistis and for ten years she remained hidden, later becoming the astronomy teacher at Luna Nova Academy. While never quite losing the spark she had in the past, the decade of becoming humble teacher and shadow of her former self takes its toll on her. Ursula had brief lapses of her self-reflection whenever reminded of her past life as before becoming a teacher, and become hopeless until she met Akko, her fan who bring her hope for redemption (as the young witch came to her life as new bearer of Shiny Rod). Her devotion to the young witch is the greatest illustration of compassion and selflessness, and her guidance also reveals a great wisdom beyond the dreamy idealism of her youth. With Akko unlocked the Second Word and Woodward asked her to guide the young witch, Ursula takes it as opportunity to set right what was wrong. However, Croix, now the pioneer of Magitronic and coveting Grand Triskellion, returns to destroy everything she stood for and claim World Altering Magic for herself. Unwilling to risk Akko in this conflict, Ursula was forced not to reveal this to keep her precious student safe. Unfortunately, with Croix learned that Akko was among victim of Dream Fuel Spirit, Croix used the bonds between Akko and Ursula against Chariot, and seemingly won by revealing to Akko about effect of Dream Fuel Spirit. Even so, it was thanks to Diana, who also other victim of Dream Fuel Spirit, this damage is undone, but the struggle to restore magic is far from over: Croix soon lose control over her Noir Rod as soon as she get her hands on Grand Triskellion with the magitronic abomination turns against her and nearly killed Chariot, but the beast temporarily defeated thanks to Akko and co.'s interference. Afterwards, with Akko reaffirmed her bonds with Ursula, both Akko and Ursula finally unlocked the final Word, thus allowing them and their allies restored magic to the world as well as saving both from resuscitated Noir Rod that possessed a missile. At some point in her youth, Ursula was chosen by Thapoli to become the latest heir of Geirdriful Armor and title upon recognizing her impressive skill as a witch. While this led to her becoming an exemplary Valkyrie and subsequently assigned to safeguard Luna Nova upon becoming a full-fledged protector, Ursula felt that she's no longer deserve such privilege in the light of her role in both Dream Fuel Spirit and moon incidents. Even after her name has been cleared by Thapoli thanks to her part in Yggdrasil's restoration, Ursula didn't feel better and sealed away her Armor's true form, leading to her rely on her Spirit Signet to assume alternate forms of Geirdriful Armor to battle against her enemies. A fact about Ursula which only selected few know is a personal loss that became one of her motivations to make people happy with magic. When she was very young, Ursula lost parents and half-sister Elizabeth during an ill-fated sea voyage. For a time, Ursula believed that she had lost everything that she had in that day, but little did she knew that Elizabeth survived and adopted by Kagaris. Continuing her life at Japan, Elizabeth started a new family with Akko as her daughter, making the latter Ursula's half-niece. Neither Ursula nor Akko aware with this fact until Elizabeth revealed this to them in a reunion which staged by Newt. It is through this discovery that allowed Ursula to regain her confidence as a Valkyrie and eventually, unsealed her Armor's true form after so long. Skills & Abilities Chariot is regarded as both an outstanding magic user and strongest modern-day Valkyrie, being worthy of Geirdriful title and a designated guardian of Luna Nova. *'Peak Human Conditioning': Throughout her rigorous training as a Valkyrie, Ursula's bodily functions enhanced to the pinnacle of human conditioning, resulting her strength, stamina, speed, senses, agility, reflexes, accuracy, longevity, durability, intelligence, healing time, and flexibility are greatly heightened to peak level. *'Magic': Since as both Shiny Chariot and the Guardian of Luna Nova, Ursula has displayed impressive magical feats. She initially actively limited how much she uses her magic to keep her identity a secret (her hair would revert to its natural red when using powerful spells), but now able to use her magic in the full-force after no longer hiding her identity. Notable skills she displayed in the series are: **'Body Strengthening Spell': Ursula can enhance her body's strength to superhuman level. ***'Leg Strengthening Spell': Ursula can enhance her legs' strength to superhuman level with this spell. **'Restoration Magic': Ursula also excels in Restoration Magic with or without aid of Mending Magic Powder, a skill which she later taught to Akko. ***'Object Repairing Spell': With Object Repairing Spell, Ursula can magically fix small to medium-sized broken objects. ***'Super Object Repairing Spell': With Large Object Repairing Spell, Ursula can magically fix larger broken objects. **'Suspension Spell': Ursula can magically encapsulate target in an orb of magic energy suspended in the air. She can choose to have the orb either put those trapped inside it under the trance or otherwise, as she let Arcas conscious to let the bear-like creature recognize her. **'Metamorphosis Magic': Metamorphosis Magic is one of Ursula's signature abilities. ***'Clothes Transformation Spell': Ursula can magically change clothes that she wear or others as well as enhancing their attributes with this spell. ***'Transformation Spell': Ursula is adept in transformation spell, as she was shown magically shapeshifting into various forms during her days as magical star Shiny Chariot. She can also undo the effect of transformation spell as well. **'Flight Spell' (formerly): Ursula can fly with her broom with this spell, but due to exposure to Wagandea pollen, she cannot use this ability until the cure for this ailment to be found. ***'Floating Magic': Ursula can use the same spell to magically walk on the air by generating floating magical platforms beneath her feet at short distance. **'Communication Magic': Ursula has an average mastery over Communication Magic. ***'Spirit Calling Spell': Ursula can summon and communicate with spirit who reside within old objects with this spell. **'Object Control Magic': Ursula can magically manipulate object from distance at will. **'Magic of Stars' and Astrology Magic: Ursula is a user of the Magic of Stars, a unique magic which has unknown yet powerful abilities. Although it is unknown if it is related to the former skill, Ursula is well-versed in astrology magic, which is used to see the future. **'Magic Energy Manipulation': Ursula can manipulate magic energy to perform various feats such as projecting beams and/or blasts, simulating telekinetic force as a form of object control magic, and generating solid constructs out of the energy's tangible form. ***'Magic Blade': Ursula can form superheated, lightsaber-esque blade around her wand out of magic energy that can virtually cut through anything. ***'Loudspeaker': Ursula can conjure loudspeaker-like construct that can amplify her voice like an actual sound amplifier. ***'Grappling Hook': Ursula can project strand of magic ends with grappling hook from her wand to pull objects from distance. ***'Magic Screen': Ursula can project floating, energy screen to show images to aid her briefing the lesson/situation. ***'Counter Spell': Ursula can magically absorb an enemy's magic attack and redirect it back to them with same power. ***'Explosion Spell': Ursula can generate omni-directional explosion of magic energy around herself with this spell. ***'Barrier': Ursula can conjure powerful barrier of magic energy to defend herself of those around her. The barrier's durability depends on how much magic energy she used, as when using highly durable barrier against beam attack of Croix's sentinel statue, the increase of magic energy output for barrier's creation and reinforcing caused her hair to turned to its original color. **'Weapon-Wand Fusion Spell': Ursula can magically combine her wand with a weapon to upgrade the said weapon into better version of it. She uses this to activate her Valkyrie Blade's combat capabilities. *'Skilled Combatant': Being latest heir of Geirdriful armor, Ursula has mastered Thapolian Martial Arts as preparation to claim the title. **'Sword Mastery': Ursula possesses impressive skill in using sword form of her Valkyrie Blade, which hinted by her skill with magic blade spell. **'Shield Mastery': In addition of swordswomanship, Ursula also very skilled in using shield form of her Valkyrie Blade. **'Aim Dodging': In addition to martial arts skills, Ursula can swiftly evade attacks and projectiles. Tools & Equipments *'Shiny Rod' (formerly): A powerful magical artifact that has amazing unknown abilities and responds to the heart of its owner. She can transform it into a broom, as well as into a bow and create an arrow from thin air with the Seven Words of Arcturus. Also, it can increase the power of spells when used. She stopped wielding the Shiny Rod, when she caused a disaster during her final show, damaging the moon's surface with Shiny Arc and taking away her audience's magic which causes the staff to wither in her hands. *'Magic Broom': Ursula has a straw broom with a crescent moon-like design in one end. This broom currently stored due to Wagandea pollen exposure which stripped her ability to fly with it. * Magic Wand: Ursula has a magic wand which enable her to use magic. By combining it with her Valkyrie Blade, she can cast magic with the blade and turn it into any weapon she wants. *'Valkyrie Blade': A special dagger which, upon being fused with the user's wand, turns into a short sword with seven orbs embedded into the blade arranged in Big Dipper-like formation similar to Shiny Rod and even shared the latter's abilities in addition of the ability to transform into different weapons that compliments the user's fighting style. Ursula can transform her Valkyrie Blade into following basic weapon forms: **'Long Sword Form': Ursula can change her Valkyrie Blade into a two-handed long sword form for extended melee combat at open area. **'Round Shield and Baton Form': For defending herself from more powerful attacks. She can also form a blazing energy sword out of its baton for either combat or casting spells with it. By raising the shield, she can conjure a powerful force-field comprised of tessellating, solid polygonal emerald lights which more powerful than regular magic barriers. Valkyrie Blade LWA WoM.jpg|Valkyrie Blade (normal & active form) Ursula Longsword LWA WoM.jpg|Magic Long Sword Form *'Geirdriful Armor': As the Master Valkyrie, Ursula is given the title of Geirdriful the Sky Valkyrie. As such, she has the ability to don Geirdriful Armor. She performs this by running her Valkyrie Blade's longsword form against Geirdriful Bracelet while chanting out Venta Herkleda, igniting it with magical sparks before drawing a large circle above her head with it. The circle then forms into Valkyrie Sigil, opening a portal from which Geirfriful Armor equips her, completing her transformation. **When she assumes alternate forms of Geirdriful Armor with Spirit Signet's magic on the other hand, Ursula has one of her summoned Simulacrums fusing with the conjured Valkyrie Sigil, giving the Armor assets of Simulacrum in question. *'Spirit Signet': A special artifact which allows Ursula to summon copies of magical creatures called Simulacrums stored within for either as combat assistance or transmogrify the appearance and abilities of her Valkyrie Armor. There are three Simulacrums Ursula stored in her disposal : **'Alcor': Copied from the real Alcor, this simulacrum inherited both Alcor's strength and ability to perform bursts of speed. Also serves as the component of Geirdriful's Alcor Formation form. **'Nøkken': A simulacrum copied from a hostile Scandinavian swamp faery of the same name which Ursula defeated during her early days as a Valkyrie. They are notorious for their ability to alter their forms to attack. **'Thapolian Centaur': TBA *'Barrier Pauldron': Magical pauldron that can form a layer of protective magic around user's body. Whenever entering combat situations, Ursula wear it to protect herself from attacks inflicted by weaker enemies. Relationships *Atsuko Kagari: After enduring hardships over the course of their quest for Grand Triskellion, which culminated to Akko and Diana successfully restored magic back to Midgard, Akko and Ursula become much closer like mother and daughter. While worried with Akko's decision to become Fire Valkyrie, Ursula supports her and even personally taught her what it means to be a protector. Notes & Trivia *It's revealed that the design of Ursula's Chariot costume was partly inspired by design and aesthetic of her Geirdriful armor. Category:Witch Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters Category:Witches of Midgard-verse